


Buttons needs a nap (and love)

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Buttons is not in a good headspace through this, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hurt him too much, M/M, Past non healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Buttons is almost certain that he's invisible. Even to his own boyfriend.





	Buttons needs a nap (and love)

Benjamin ‘Buttons’ Davenport wasn't used to things Elisaz 'Elmer’ Kasperzak took for granted.

Like personal attention, a luxery Buttons usually dispensed and was rarely given. He took care of all his little siblings, sometimes Elmer's, and half the time everyone else's. And the little newsies.

Yha, he had help. In the form of Elmer and sometimes Albert or Race. But even Elmer was at most twice a week recently.

So Buttons never had a moment to himself. It was always putting a baby back to bed or chasing some kids who got out of bed for a snack run or something. He barely slept or ate and it took a month for Elmer to notice how worn Buttons was starting to look, how big the bags under his eyes were, how skinny he was getting, and he definitely smelled like he hadn't showered in a while. 

It solidified the idea that no one noticed him. He was just the guy you went to when your little sister was sick, or you didn't want to deal with little kid duty.

So Buttons gave up on trying to be noticed and faded into the background.

And only Elmer noticed, because Buttons being gone left a gap. Because they had been dating. Neither of them were sure if they still were.

Buttons had had previous relationships, none of them healthy and none of his previous partners had been remotely loyal. Buttons had been expected to be loyal while they weren't. 

Sometimes Buttons wondered if this was what it was like for women. 

So he was pretty sure Elmer had other people and wouldn't notice Buttons was gone. 

But he did. He approached Buttons one day and tried to talk to him. “Buttons? You don't look good.”

Buttons tried not to cringe. He didn't look good, he had to look good. If Elmer was putting his life on the line by dating him then it should at least be for someone beautiful. He had to work on his appearance more. Like he had time but he had to try.

“Buttons?” Elmer said again.

Buttons nodded. “Yha, I’m listening. I’ll try and look better.” 

Elmer looked confused. “No, that's not what I meant. I meant you don't look like you’ve been caring for yourself. C’mon, let's get you a nice bath and some clean clothes.”

Buttons blinked but did as he was told. The bath felt wonderful, though the water was a murky shade when he was done with it. He felt better though. Clean clothes were laid out for him, they looked freshly washed. Buttons couldn't remember the last time he had had freshly washed clothes. 

He put them on, and exited the bathroom once he’d drained the tub. As nice and relaxing as that was, he didn't know how long he’d been and he had to check on the- the kids were all in bed. 

Buttons blinked and checked every room. Everyone was accounted for and asleep. 

Buttons couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

Elmer wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, startling Buttons. “I got them all to agree to sleep, to give you a break.”

Buttons nods, still in shock. This was more attention then he was used to. 

Elmer dragged him to the kitchen where a small meal sat on the table. Buttons blinked. He hadn't made that. And there were only two plates. Who was the other person? Because there was no way it was him. Buttons lived off of grabbed stale toast and water. 

“Are you gonna sit?” Elmer asked him, gesturing to the plate he wasn't sat at.

Buttons sat down, in mild awe. This food had vegetables, and meat. Honestly he was scared to touch it.

He ate slowly, savoring the taste. “This is so good…”

Elmer smiled at him. “Thanks babe!”

Once supper was over, Elmer excitedly led Buttons back to his room. Buttons got a sinking feeling. This was why Elmer had been being so nice, giving him good food and cleaning him up. 

He just wanted sex, like all the others.

Buttons forced himself not to cry. He had really started thinking Elmer was different tonight.

Elmer sat on the bed, a big goofy smile on his face. 

Buttons sat next to him, trying to look happy to. But Elmer noticed. 

“Buttons? Hey, what's wrong? The food not agreeing with you?” Elmer sounded genuinely worried. It only made Buttons more upset.

He felt a few hot tears run his cheeks against his will. No, he couldn't cry! Boys don't cry! He was turning into a girl, he didn't want to be a girl.

Elmer gently pulled Buttons into his lap. “Hey, hey, shh… It's okay. Let it all out..” 

And Buttons did. He cried and cried and the more he tried to stop and bottle it up, the less it worked. He needed to stop, Elmer already thought of him as a girl. That was the only reason boys ever dated him, they thought of him as a girl, just with different parts.

Elmer held him through it all, comforting him and trying to help him calm down.

When Buttons did, Elmer kissed the top of his head. “That was really brave of you Buttons. I couldn't be prouder to call you mine.” 

“I wish you were just mine…” Buttons mumbled into his shirt sleeve. 

Elmer stiffened. And Buttons knew he ruined it. Then and there.

“Buttons, what are you talking about? I am just yours. I'm all yours, and unless there's a affair you’d like to tell me about…”

Buttons shook his head frantically. “No! I’d never do that!”

“And neither would I. I love you, and you alone.” Elmer said quietly, holding Buttons close. 

Buttons couldn't remember the last time someone had said they loved him. 

“I love you to.” It was the truth, Buttons did love Elmer.

Elmer lay Buttons down on the bed and lay down next to him. “We should talk about this, but in the morning.”

Buttons nodded.

Elmer figured he could live with the gold locket in his pocket until the morning. He had saved up enough to give it to Buttons, part of why he had been gone so much.

Another thing to do in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please? I love them and would greatly appreciate them.


End file.
